Destiny
by Rydd Rider
Summary: I switched a couple things around from the movie, and there's two Night Furies. There's a few things Hiccup doesn't know about Toothless, and a couple of those things may cause problems for Berk. First HHTYD fic, R&R please! Rated for who knows.
1. Explanation

**This is my first try at a fanfiction for HTTYD, so please no flames. This is from Toothless's point of view, by the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. People, I'm only a little teenager. Go figure I don't. ^_^**

Hiccup's a good person. Especially for a human.

I think I'll say that right off, just to make it clear that no matter what mistakes he makes or what he doesn't understand, I still trust him and believe in him. Most of the time.

He just does a lot of stupid stuff, that's all, but it usually turns out all right in the end, so I guess it's okay.

He shot me out of the sky on that one raid, and the net took off my left tail fin. I lost my flight. But then Hiccup created something that brought it back to me—he had to ride on my back, but that was a small price to pay to be back in the sky. In fact, I've come to prefer him being there. It feels right, somehow.

He saw something that no other Viking could: dragons didn't have to be killed. I guess I have some say in that, since I didn't just kill him right off. It was tempting, believe me. If someone shoots you out of the sky and nearly takes a knife to your heart, you generally kill them afterwards. I guess I didn't because he looked scared. And he had spared my life, after all. I owed him, in a way.

He freed the dragons. He killed the Queen of our hive, allowing us to live without so much fear. He helped our species in many ways, all so completely outside the standards of the Vikings that he was disowned by his own father. And he came to save me from the boats. I tried to return the favor and save him from the fir, and almost succeeded, but he still lost his leg to that stupid Queen's fire.

He did so much. He earned my trust, and my care. But there's still a couple things that he doesn't know about me.

There's a spot on this island of Berk that I will never willingly take him to. The things there are simply too precious to me to let a human get to it. I will make us crash before I let him go there. Luckily, only a dragon can reach it, and it's so out of the way that no one else will go there—I hope.

One more thing he does that annoys me to no end is something he does unconsciously, every day and whenever he talks to me. By now I've basically learned to deal with it, but nonetheless, I wish he wouldn't. He always says things like, "Come on, Toothless, come on, boy." And when he introduced me at first to the other Vikings, he said, "This is Toothless. He's not dangerous."

I still am dangerous. I choose not to hurt them, but I'm still dangerous. Also, my name is not Toothless. I can't tell him my real name, what with him not understanding Dragonese, but it still bothers me.

And I am most definitely _female._

**So, how do you like it so far? This chapter was super short, sorry, it was just a way of telling you that Toothless is a girl. ^_^**

**I promise that this actually has a story line, and a pretty cool one too, but I don't know if anyone actually wants me to keep going. *wink wink* Review! Pretty please!**

**-Rydd Rider**


	2. Flight or Fight

**Wow, I'm so sorry it took me this long to get a new chapter up, but I was gone for several days and then when I was only a couple paragraphs away from finishing this chapter, my jump-drive literally snapped in two. -_- So, yeah, I had to type this whole chapter up again and hope that it was about as good as it was last time. ^_^**

**Oh, and with the school year coming up, the updates are actually probably going to end up being this far in between. Sorry, that's just the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter.**

Hiccup gets tired of his admirers often and quickly, just as he does right now. He hobbles to the best of his ability out to the forest. Most days, he goes out to walk among the trees, or he rides on my back. Seeing his grimace of pain from walking on his prosthetic leg, I decide that today he's riding, not walking.

I lope up beside him and nuzzled his side. He scratches me behind the ears and smiles.

"Do you want to go for a ride, Toothless?" I nod at his question. Grinning a little bit wider, he climbs onto my saddle and places his feet in the stirrups. I take off enthusiastically, happy to be able to be in the air again.

He pressed the pedal on the left side of my saddle with his fake leg, flaring my prosthetic tailfin. I flap my wings harder and we soar ever higher, 'til it feels as if we could touch the clouds. Hiccup gives a whoop of enthrallment—he loves it up here almost as much as I do. I'm all for the feeling of freedom, and while he likes that to, he also loves to fly because of the bird's eye view—or dragon's eye view, really—of Berk. And, though he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, he loves flying because it's one of the few times that he hardly feels any pain at all in his leg.

I feel another, now familiar, pang of regret as I think of it. I should have been able to save him without him losing his leg, but I wasn't fast enough. If only I had been.

I shake off the thoughts. We're here, aren't we? We're here, and that's all that matters. We can still fly higher than the clouds, so long as we fly together. It's almost as if destiny had brought us here together.

I snort in laughter. Me and my stupid sense of humor.

Excuse me, you probably didn't get it. You see, destiny _did_ bring us together, in a way. Destiny is my name. My real, Dragonese name, though if Hiccup insists on calling me Toothless, I will answer to that name. He is my rider, after all.

"Hey, Toothless, what's that? Let's go take a look." I surface from my pool of thoughts at Hiccup's voice. Up until now, I really haven't been paying attention to where we're going, but I finally look around.

My heart nearly stops. We're heading straight toward the _one_ place I swore never to bring a human to, not even Hiccup.

Barely pausing to think, I fold my wings and dive, spinning as I go.

"Tooooooooothleeeeeeeeess!" Hiccup yells, trying to keep a hold on the saddle. "What are you doing?"

I hardly even hear him. He's pressing frantically on the foot pedal that operates my left tailfin, trying to gain some small control over my suddenly awry flight. I know I can't let him, though I'm hoping that I'll be able to avoid having us crash. That's only a very last resort. I glance around in panic for a place to land as I dart around, spinning randomly, but I've been here a thousand times before. There's no landing sight except where I can't let Hiccup go. I don't know what I'm going to do.

As I dive closer to the sea, an unfortunate wave hits a rock and sends a spray up to meet us. Along with it is several small fish, and I don't pay attention enough. One of the little fishes hit me directly in the eye, and I shut my eyes tight while giving a growl of surprise. My eye stings like mad form the bitsy sea dweller. Hiccup leads me and I let him.

It takes me a little while to realize how stupid that was. I snap my eyes open, but it's already to late. We're too close to landing to pull out of it now. I drop onto the stone ledge outside of the cave I have to keep him away from and tense to take off again. Hiccup is too quick for me, unfortunately, and he slides off and unhooks the leather strap connecting him to my saddle before I can take to the air.

He scratches me behind the ears. "Calm down, boy, we're okay."

I want to scream at him, "You might not even survive if you go in that cave, let's get out of here!" Unfortunately, while understanding Norse is taught to all fighting dragons—it's good to know what orders your enemies are shouting—humans have never had the forethought to learn Dragonese. Silly them.

I nudge him and growl softly, hoping he gets the message that he can't go in there, but I can tell by his eyes that the chance to explore and learn something new has blotted my antics out from his mind. Hiccup limps into the mouth of the cave. Reluctantly, knowing that all I can do is be near him and protect him, I follow.

As we go deeper into the cave, it gets darker, but stays just barely light enough for my Hiccup to see, even with his senses that aren't as sharp as mine. I'm nervous, especially with this saddle on my back. It wasn't there when I visited last and it likely won't be greeted kindly. I'm walking so close to Hiccup that it seems like I could knock him over any second. I try not to think about what will no doubt meet us within these shadowy stone walls of the cave.

There's a flicker of movement in front of Hiccup. I barely catch it and I know that Hiccup, with his duller senses, will not know that anything up there is out of place.

What I do next isn't exactly instinctive—it's more just the portrayal of what I knew would happen.

I throw myself in front of my rider as a bright blue blast explodes toward him. It's a Night Fury's fire. Luckily, my scales are completely resistant to the inferno and stop it from reaching Hiccup. While I can hear his shout and can sense his fear, my young human is unscathed. The hide of a Night Fury is made to be invulnerable to one another's blasts. If we want to rip each other apart, we have to get a bit more manual.

And so saying, I leap at this other Night Fury.

**Alrighty, that wasn't as long as I would have liked, but I think I'll just post it anyway. ^_^ Review, please!**

**-Rydd Rider**


End file.
